Ranger's Apprentice: Between the Sheets
by Fictophile
Summary: Soon to be a collection of short, smutty stories about the characters in the series. I'm a fan of the series and my mind decided to conjure up these ideas so I had no choice but to write them. Multiple pairing, smut, minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort

Will handed his quiver to the pretty, blue eyed, blonde girl. She had asked to help him carry his things back from the makeshift archery range and he had accepted. Tyrill was the neice of Svengal, Erik's right hand man, and Will was happy to have the company of a pretty girl after the way Evanlyn had been acting. Besides, he thought, Tyrill had a much more pleasing shape to her than Evanlyn. Tyrill was curve in all the right places and Will couldn't help but watch her hips sway from side to side as she walked.

Tyrill kept up a constant string of chatter, mostly complimenting Will on his archery skills. The apprentice smiled at the welcome praise as they continued toward his room. All too soon they had arrived. Will opened the door and held out a hand to take his quiver.

"Thank you." He told Tyrill, smiling pleasantly at the girl. She returned his smile but kept the quiver close to her chest.

"You wouldn't have anything to drink in there, would you, Ranger?" She asked sweetly. Will, eager to keep in her company. Nodded and held the door open for her. Tyrill winked at him and swished into the room. She set the quiver by the door and looked around the space room Erik had given him. Will set his bow beside the quiver and went to a jug of apple cider that had been warming by the fire. He brought it to the table, setting it down before holding a chair out for Tyrill. She smiled and took the offered chair as Will poured them each a cup of the hot drink.

"Mmmm." Tyrill sighed in pleasure as she drank, Will noticing some color coming to her cheeks. For a while, they made small talk, getting to know one another, until Tyrill asked a big question.

"Is there anything between you and that girl, Evanlyn?" The question caught Will off guard, making him think.

"No, there isn't. I thought there might be but she seems to like Horace now." He said, a little bitter. Tyrill clicked her tongue in disbelief.

"Well I think your much more handsome than the big brute. My uncle and Erik have told me stories about Rangers and I've always wanted to meet one. Now that I have, I'm not disappointed." She said, giving Will a pretty smile and sliding her chair a little closer to him.

"I was afraid Skandian girls would be like the men." Will said with a chuckle. "I'm glad to be proven wrong, you're as pretty as they are ugly."

Tyrill laughed at that, putting a hand on Will's leg. She kept it there when she stopped laughing, one finger making circles on his thigh.

"So you and Evanlyn never," She thought for a second, "tried anything?"

"No." Will admitted, blushing at the suggestion. Tyrill seemed delighted by that and her hand started moving up his thigh.

"Well that's her loss, Sir Ranger. I would love to try things with you." She said with a girlish wink. She suddenly leaned closer and kissed him. Will was surprised at first but soon started returning the kiss fiercely. His blood was still up from thinking about Evanlyn and the curvy Tyrill was making it heat up even more. Soon she was in his lap, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Will could feel Tyrill's body pressing against his, soft and warm. After a while, Tyrill pulled back, leaving them both gasping.

"You Ranger have all kinds of skills, I see." Tyrill said in a teasing voice. "Let me show you some of the skills we Skandian women have." Will was speachless as Tyrill slid off his lap and knealt in front of him. She undid the ties of his pants and used two fingers to pull his growing hard-on out. She cooed as she kissed the tip, making Will gasp and grow harder in her hand. She set to work with hands and mouth now, stroking him as she licked and kissed his growing shaft. When he was fully hard, Tyrill skillfully wrapped her lips around the tip and slid down his shaft until he was fully in her mouth.

Will was struggling not to moan too loudly as the blonde started sucking and bobbing. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before and soon he was struggling to hold on. Tyrill could feel his struggles, the throbbing enough to tell her that he was close.

"Let go, Ranger. Let it all out." She told him in a husky voice. She kept sucking until Will let out a low moan and unloaded into Tyrill's mouth. Shot after shot filled the girl's mouth and she swallowed every drop, loving the warmth and taste of him. Will sat in the chair, panting hard, as Tyrill cleaned him with her amazing tongue.

"Wow, that was, wow." He gasped.

"I'm glad you liked it. Perhaps I could come by some nights and show you some of my other skills." Tyrill said, returning to her seat.

"I think I would really like that." Will said with a grin.

Two nights later, Will answered a knock on his door. Tyrill was there, wearing only a light, almost shear, shift. Will couldn't help staring at her large chest and curvy hips.

"Can I come in Ranger?" Tyrill giggles, breaking him out of his staring.

"Of course!" Will said quickly, stepping back to let her in.

"I thought you might like some company tonight." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed. Will's eyes were drawn to the hem of her shift, riding high up her creamy thighs.

"That sounds good." He said, a little nervously. He sat beside her when she patted the bed with her hand. When he sat down, Tyrill took his head in both hands and kissed him. Not a soft kiss but one full of passion, one that quickly excited the young Ranger. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, gasping. Tyrill could see the bulge growing in his pants and grinned. She quickly stood and straddled Will's lap, facing him. They spend the next few minutes kissing, Tyrill grinding against the bulge in his pants.

"Have you ever seen a girl without cloths on before?" Tyrill asked after they slowly pulled apart.

"No, never." Will told her, a flush coming to his face.

"Let's change that then." She said. She stood and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the thin garment fall to the floor. She was very curvy, with large breasts and wide hips. Will couldn't help thinking that she looked very soft and his eyes examined every inch of her naked body. She smiled at his reaction and straddled him again. Tyrill took one of his hands and pressed it against her breast. Will was amazed at how soft her breasts were, his fingers sinking into her flesh. Instinctively he started fondleing her breast, enjoying the feeling of her in his hand.

"Use your mouth." She coached him, guiding his mouth to her other pink nipple. He licked the hard nub and started sucking, making the girl in his lap purr in pleasure. She could feel Will's hard-on pressing against her, straining against his pants for release, and decided to give it some attention. She got his attention away from her breasts and gently pushed him down on the bed. She untied his pants with ease and pulled him out, hard and throbbing.

"It's time to show you the most fun thing a man and woman can do together." Tyrill said, licking her lips eagerly. Will raised his head to watch as Tyrill raised herself up and, using one hand to direct him, sat back down.

"You can go faster, Tyrill. I'm used to it, I think." He told her, looking up at her nude body above him. She leaned down and kissed him hard, using just her hips to keep up the motion. She started moving faster, their bodies starting to make soft slapping sounds as they connected. Now Tyrill could feel her body starting to heat up. Will might be a smaller man but he was big where it counted and she could feel him deep inside her now. He pulled her body against him, hands tangling in her wavy blonde hair and they kissed hard. riding him hard and fast, and went through the motion again. After a few minutes of this slowing moving, Will was used to it.

"You can go faster, Tyrill. I'm used to it, I think." He told her, looking up at her nude body above him. She leaned down and kissed him hard, using just her hips to keep up the motion. She started moving faster, their bodies starting to make soft slapping sounds as they connected. Now Tyrill could feel her body starting to heat up. Will might be a smaller man but he was big where it counted and she could feel him deep inside her now. He pulled her body against him, hands tangling in her wavy blonde hair and they kissed hard. Suddenly Tyrill pulled back, and threw her head back, moaning long and loud as she started riding her harder and faster. The sound of slapping skin and the smell of their bodies filling the room. Will's eyes were locked on Tyrill naked body, her bouncing chest, the sheen of sweat starting to coat her full body. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her back arched and pushing her chest out. Will was getting very lose to the end now, gripping the sheet and groaning.

Tyrill opened her own eyes too look down at him but noticed something else instead. The door to the room was opened just a crack and Tyrill could see someone watching them. With a slight start, she reconised the girl that had been a slave with Will, Evanlyn. Will had told her all about Evanlyn and she really disliked the girl. He had told Tyrill how Evanlyn had all but dumped him in favor of the apprentice knight Horace instead. Seeing the girl still watching them, Tyrill decided to put on a little show for the ungrateful girl. She looked directly at Evanlyn and moaned lustily, riding Will harder and faster.

"You're so big Will! You feel amazing inside me!" Tyrill moaned loudly. She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, but more than loud enough for their little spy to hear. "Tell me I'm better than Evanlyn. Tell me you like what I do to you, how I make you feel."

Tyrill opened her own eyes too look down at him but noticed something else instead. The door to the room was opened just a crack and Tyrill could see someone watching them. With a slight start, she recognized the girl that had been a slave with Will, Evanlyn. Will had told her all about Evanlyn and she really disliked the girl. He had told Tyrill how Evanlyn had all but dumped him in favor of the apprentice knight Horace instead. Seeing the girl still watching them, Tyrill decided to put on a little show for the ungrateful girl. She looked directly at Evanlyn and moaned lustily, riding Will harder and faster.

"Oh, Tyrill! I can't hold on any longer!" Will cried, clenching the sheet under them. Tyrill could feel him throbbing inside her and squeezed him again and again.

"Don't hold back my Ranger! Let it all out, let it out inside me!" Tyrill almost begged him and, as Evanlyn watched, Will gripped Tyrill's thick hips and thrust up into her, finally unloading into her as she wanted. Tyrill clutched at Will's hard chest as she finished too, grinding on him as she felt her insides filled with heat, shot after shot. Just as she started comming down she heard a sob and a small thump as the door closed quickly. Grinning at the small revenge she got for her Ranger, she leaned down and kissed him with loving passion. They were both exhausted and she rolled off him and cuddled against him.

"Don't hold back my Ranger! Let it all out, let it out inside me!" Tyrill almost begged him and, as Evanlyn watched, Will grapped Tyrill's thick hips and thrust up into her, finally unloading into her as she wanted. Tyrill cluched at Will's hard chest as she finished too, griniding on him as she felt her insides filled with heat, shot after shot. Just as she started comming down she heard a sob and a small thump as the door closed quickly. Grinning at the small revenge she got for her Ranger, she leaned down and kissed him with loving passion. They were both exhausted and she rolled off him and cuddled against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort Part 2

Evanlyn was headed to Will's room. After a few days of not talking to him, she found herself missing him. She had a couple of sweetcakes she had made as an apology and a warm bottle of spiced cider to go with them. When she came close to Will's room, she stopped, hearing a noise. Hearing what sounded like a girl's voice, Evanlyn moved slowly. The door was closed but she could definitely hear noises coming from the room. Making sure not to make a sound, she slowly, painfully slowly, turned the door handle and pushed it open the smallest amount.

Evanlyn pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. A loud moan reached her ears as she took in the scene in the room. Will was laying on his back on his bed and a blonde Skandian girl was straddling him. As she watched, the girl threw her head back in a loud moan. The girl opened her eyes and Evanlyn found their eyes meeting as the girl rode Will. Evanlyn couldn't help but stare as the girl, much curvier than herself, moved faster, her large chest bouncing in ways Evanlyn's couldn't. Tears filled her eyes as she heard Will groaning in pleaaure. Suddenly he gripped the girl's hips and thrust up into her with a loud moan. Evanlyn knew what happening as the girl collapsed onto Will, both of them panting hard.

With a sob, Evanlyn pushed the door closed and ran. More tears started flowing down her cheeks as she ran, her feet carrying her away from the couple. After a few minutes, she looked around and was surprised to see that she was standing outside of Horace's room. She was puzzled as to why she was there until she remembered how much time they had been spending together recently. Suddenly needing to be with him, she knocked on his door.

Horace was very surprised to find a crying, barely dressed, Evanlyn standing outside his room when he answered the knock. Without warning, she flung herself at him, hurrying her face into his bare chest and sobbing. Taking the action in stride, he pulled her inside and closed the door. When he tried to make her sit down, she flung to him harder and shook her head. Instead he rubbed her hair and told her it would be alright, trying to calm her down. Eventually her sobs quieted and she pulled away from him a little.

"Are you hurt Evanlyn?" Horace asked, gripping her shoulders and looking down at her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, sniffing. Horace couldn't help but think that, even now, she was extraordinary beautiful. He turned her and gently pushed her onto the edge of his bed. He filled a cup with water from a pitcher and held it out to her. She took it and sipped gratefully, starting to calm down now.

"Thanks Horace." She said softly, setting the cup aside. She drew her knees up onto the bed and hugged them, resting her chin on them.

"You're welcome Evanlyn." Horace told her, meaning it whole heartily. He had come to care for her and was glad she had chosen to come to him when she needed help. She shifted her feet and Horace's attention was drawn to her legs, or rather her thighs as the shift was pushed back with every small movement.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" She said suddenly, looking at him with barely controlled tears. He was a little taken aback by the question but recovered quickly.

"Of course you are." He said with conviction. "Look at everything you've done for Will and even the people who enslaved you. No one would argue that you are a bad person."

His words made her tears come again and he moved to sit beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. They were both aware of the fact that they were very close. Evanlyn was aching for some kind of loving contact, and, since Will was occupied, Horace was the one she had chosen. She pulled back a little and looked up at him, his face showing worry for his friend. But there was more. Having Evanlyn, a very attractive girl, small and delicate, pressed against him, was starting to give him other thoughts. Her shift was very thin and he could feel the softness of her chest pressed against his own bare chest when she hugged him. Her skin under his hand and arm was just as soft and he found himself stroking her shoulder and arm just to feel her. Evanlyn was also aware of the contact, his hard muscles against her hands and chest and the smell of sweat and leather from his training. Looking up at him, her hands pressed flat against his hard chest, she suddenly felt a overpowering urge.

"Horace..." She said, trailing off. He nodded once before lowering his head to kiss her. It was soft and tentative at first but soon they were pressing against each other in passion. Horace marveled at the softness of her lips, his tongue pressing against her lips until they parted. Evanlyn's arms went around Horace, feeling the defined muscles of his back. They broke their kiss with a loud gasp and pulled back briefly.

"Evanlyn, are you sure about this?" Horace asked, not wanting to stop but willing to for her.

"Yes Horace, oh God yes. I need this and I want to be close to you, closer than I've been to anyone." Evanlyn assured him, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. Horace took in her words and nodded.

Without another word, he put his hands on her shoulders. They locked eyes as he started to slide the sleeves of her thin shift off her shoulders. The garment had clung to her body, showing off her petite figure but now he was seeing her bare skin. Horace's breath caught a little when the shift slid down her bare breasts. At her waist, his fingers trailing down her body, making her shudder. mountians was more than thin, her body still recovering from her slavery and hard winter in the mountains, but still smooth and soft. Then the white material was pooled around her hips. Now she had to move, raising her small bottom off the bed and helping him slide the shift down her legs and them completely off. Horace felt a blush rising to his face and smiled a little when Evanlyn reddened as well.

"You're beautiful." Horace said, his voice becoming husky as he took in her naked body. He shifted on the bed and Evanlyn's gaze was drawn downward. Her eyes widened as she saw the bulge in his pants. He moved his hands down and started untying his pants. Evanlyn watched as Horace lifted his hips and slid them off. She let out a little gasp at his size, shuddering at the thought of it going inside her. She reached a hand out toward the thick shaft and but stopped.

"C-can I touch it?" She asked, curious but hesitant. He licked his dry lips and nodded, unable to speak. She leaned forward a little and wrapped her small hand around him. He was very hard but also kind of soft. It was almost hot in her hand and throbbing. Horace gasped and almost lost control right there. He managed not to lose it and groaned when Evanlyn started stroking him.

"Ohh Evanlyn, that feel so good!" He gasped. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Call me Cassandra, Horace." She said, a little forcefully.

"Of course, Cassandra." He murmured. She shuddered a little at the sound of her real name. After being Evanlyn for so long she almost forgot how it sounded. Still stroking him, Cassandra tucked her blonde hair behind her me ear and leaned down, her mouth close to Horace's tip. She licked hip and wrapped her lips around his head, sliding him into her mouth.

"Cassandra! It feels so good!" Horace groaned, his large hands going to the back of her head. He pressed softly, pushing more oh himself into her mouth but going slowly. His hips lifted to meet the soft warmth of her mouth and she could feel him throbbing. Suddenly he let out a loud groan and held her head down as he throbbed and unloaded into her mouth, shot after shot filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow. After a few seconds, Horace let up and Cassandra popped up, coughing.

"I'm sorry!" Horace cried when he came back to his senses. He cupped Cassandra's face in his hands and looked at her, eyes full of worry.

"It's okay Horace, I'm fine." She assured her big friend, giggling a little at his worry for her as she licked her lips clean of his taste. He gave her another hard look and nodded, relaxing.

"How was it?" She asked, going back to blushing.

"It felt amazing!" He said, a little loudly. Cassandra shushed him, smiling. She felt better already, just being with Horace did that, but she wasn't ready to stop yet. Cassandra looked between Horace's legs and saw that he was getting soft.

"Horace, you can touch me now if you like." She said. She faced him on the bed, feet flat in front of her, her legs spread. Horace gasped at the sight of her, a wisp of pale hair above a tight slit. He gulped and leaned over her, putting his hands on her small breasts, covering them with his large hands. He fondled them a little clumsily but the first time stimulation was enough to make Cassandra moan. His fingers trailed down her body, brushing her flat, slightly sunken stomach. Her breathing sped up as he went lower, her anticipation of someone touching her most private place was making her body heat up. Then he was there, one finger tracing her tight opening lightly. Cassandra gasped and moaned at the first touch and Horace could see beads of wetness start to drip. He rubbed the slit again and his finger slipped inside her just a little. She let out a loud moan as she was opened, even a finger feeling big to her sensitive body. She opened her eyes when his touch left her and saw him with his finger in his mouth, tasting her.

"Sweet, almost like juice." He murmured, almost to himself. When he returned his attention to her, Horace slid off the bed and, grabbing her hips, pulled her to the edge of the bed. With the new position, he could easily use his mouth. He licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top, making Cassandra moan and clench the bed under her. Knowing she was loving this, he continued licking, pushing his tongue into her tight slit with every lick, spreading her more and more. Horace had to use some strength to keep her thighs from clamping around head and cutting off his air as she moaned and writhed under his tongue. When he was taking a breath, Cassandra spoke.

"Please Horace, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me." She whined and begged, blushing hard at her own words. Horace gulped and nodded, standing up. She saw that he was indeed ready and couldn't help gulping herself at the size. He stepped up to her and grabbed her hips, lining himself up with her opening.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Don't stop, even if I say to. I want to do this with you Horace." Cassandra told him seriously. He nodded and shuffled his feet. He pushed and his tip slid into her. She cried out and gripped the bed under her hard as she was streached more than his finger or tongue had. Now that he was partialy inside her, Horace was able to thrust powerfully into her, until their bodies met with a loud slap.

"Ahhhh!" Cassandra screamed, cutting the cry off with her own fist as she shoved it into her mouth. Horace tried to pull back out but he had to stop himself before he lost control. They were both breathing heavily, staring into one another's eyes, Cassandra's filled with tears. After a minute, the petite girl nodded. Horace took a deep breath and pulled slowly out of her. She hissed in pain but he didn't stop, pushing forward again before he left her completely. He groaned as he felt her tightness around him, squeezing every inch of him as he thrust into her. This time he didn't stop, pulling out before thrusting again. His pace quickened as he got used to her and he was glad to here her cries of pain slowly turning into moans of pleasure. Small, cute squeaks came from her with every thrust, mixed with longer moans. He couldn't take his eyes off her body as she moved from his thrusts, her small chest bouncing with each thrust and her face screwed up in pleasure.

"Cassandra, I can't hold on much longer." Horace grunted as he thrust deep into her. Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Y-yes. Don't stop, even if I say to. I want to do this with you Horace." Cassandra told him seriously. He nodded and shuffled his feet. He pushed and his tip slid into her. She cried out and gripped the bed under her hard as she was streached more than his finger or tongue had. Now that he was partially inside her, Horace was able to thrust powerfully into her, until their bodies met with a loud slap. . She clutched him tightly as she felt her own pleasure wash over her, squeezing him and getting every drop out of him. Horace fell on top of her, just holding himself up as he buried his face against her chest.

"I love you Cassandra, I love you." He panted, feeling her body shuddering against his own. He slid to the side and pulled her against him, kissing her lovingly again and again. She was too breathless to reply but she returned his kisses with equal feeling and Horace knew how she felt. Horace never let her go, even as they fell asleep together.


End file.
